This grant is for the operation of a sixteen-bed general clinical research center. The principal areas of study are normal steroid metabolism, with special emphasis on the influences of age and sex; the role of hormone metabolism in the causation of cancer and coronary heart disease; development of hormone-based cancer chemotherapy and vascular chemotherapy; metabolic studies of psychiatric patients; circadian rhythms; neuroendocrinology; sleep research; and metabolic changes in drug addiction.